Dreamy Cherry Blossom : Destin Histoire
by Aprian.K.Len
Summary: "Akhir dari cerita kami, akhir dari penderitaan kami, tapi bukan juga awal kebenaran di antara kami. Kehidupan yang terus berlanjut setelah hari itu, seharusnya aku tidak di sini, tapi aku kembali dengan penderitaan lama, takdir memang selalu berkata lain..."/My third Fict, Prequel of 'Dreamy Cherry Blossom'/ Would you mind to read and review my story, please?


Yo! Seperti yang saya janjikan, saya buat prequel 'One Shot' fic saya yang tamat minggu lalu. Silahkan dibaca jika berminat ^^

_A Fantasy Fict From Me_

_~Dreamy Cherry Blossom : Destin Histoire~_

_Main chara : Kagamine Len & Kagamine Rin_

_Main pair : Kagamine Rin & Kagamine Len, maybe a little bit of slight pair and crack pair content_

_Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies  
Story © Me  
UTAUloid © Owner creator  
__Cover : Owner_

_Summary :_

"_Akhir dari cerita kami, akhir dari penderitaan kami, tapi bukan juga awal kebenaran di antara kami. Kehidupan yang terus berlanjut setelah hari itu, seharusnya aku tidak di sini, tapi aku kembali dengan penderitaan lama, takdir memang selalu berkata lain..."_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje karena fict pertama, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja EYD dan teman-temannya.

'_Abc' _ : flashback, kata asing, atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
'Abc' : percakapan normal  
'**Abc**' : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

HAPPY READING MINNA!

* * *

Len's POV

* * *

Kalian tahu aku kan? Tepat sekali! Aku Akane Len! Nilai sempurna untuk kalian!

Kalian juga tahukan aku ini sebenarnya apa? Ya, aku ini makhluk tidak jelas juntrungannya, kalian boleh tertawa kok, ini memang lucu. Aku membawa begitu banyak dosa, tapi sekeras apapun aku berusaha menghapus dosa itu sekuat tenaga, pasti dosa lain akan datang kepadaku, kenapa? Karena aku seorang pemburu, aku membunuh makhluk lain, bahkan membunuh mereka yang seharusnya ku selamatkan.

Aku ingin menceritakan kisahku yang seharusnya sudah berakhir, tapi entah kenapa takdir berkata lain. Sebenarnya aku malas memberitahu kalian, tapi ya sudahlah... Toh aku tidak keberatan jika memang harus.

Semuanya kembali pada malam itu, malam seharusnya aku mati.

.

.

.

"Kau... AKAN MATI DASAR BERENGSEK!" Aku membawa kedua pedang ku dengan kekuatan maksimum ku, Kiyoteru tidak bergerak, aku yakin dia pasti terkejut melihat kemampuan ini. Aku sebenarnya juga tidak mengerti, tapi ya... Aku sendiri sebenarnya adalah 'Keganjilan', jadi jika sesuatu yang 'Ganjil' terjadi padaku, itu tidak aneh.

"Ha, Ha... HAHAHAHA... HAHAHAHA! Jangan kau kira modal tekad dan semangat saja dapat merobohkanku!"

PRANG!

Serangan pedangku tertahan oleh tangan Kiyoteru, apa tangannya dari besi?! Kenapa dia sekuat itu?!

"Kau kira aku menghilang tanpa persiapan, aku sudah memperkirakan ini! Jika kau keganjilan dari 'kegelapan dan cahaya', maka aku keganjilan dari 'keajaiban dan bencana'! Aku bisa memanipulasi semua material yang ada disekitarku tanpa memandang bentuk, baik itu udara, tumbuhan, batu, air, hewan, apapun! Tapi sayangnya aku tidak bisa mengendalikan makhluk dengan akal... Huff..." Kiyoteru menghela nafas seakan itu mengecewakannya, tapi bukan itu yang jadi masalah! Yang jadi masalah darimana dia mendapatkan kekuatan aneh seperti itu!

"Darimana kau mendapatkan kekuatan aneh seperti itu?!"

"Sample gen dari _Maou_ dunia _Youkai_. Aku menggunakan tubuhku sendiri untuk bahan percobaan, JENIUS! HAHAHAHA!"

Bagaimana jika begini! Mengalahkannya hampir tidak mungkin, andai ada seseorang yang membantuku...

"Yo, kawan lama!"

"Kau?"

"KAU SI BERENGSEK! BAGAIMANA KAU BISA ADA DI SINI?!"

Kiyoteru berteriak menggila saat melihat orang di sampingku ini, aku baru sadar saat aku merasakan kalung batu biru di leherku hilang saat aku menyerang barusan, dia Kaito! Tapi, bagaimana bisa?!

"Kau datang darimana?! Kok bisa?!"

"Kau sadar kan tadi kalau kalungmu menghilang saat berdekatan dengan Kiyoteru. Sepertinya kekuatannya tidak mutlak dikendalikannya, aku merasakan di tulang rusuk ketiga dari atas tubuhnya, di situ ada kekuatan 'keajaiban' yang tadi dikatakannya, tapi sepertinya aura kekuatan itu bocor atau semacamnya." Kaito menjelaskan padaku sambil menatap Kiyoteru yang seperti keberatan tubuh, seperitnya benar, ada kebocoran kekuata pada dirinya, tubuhnya tak mampu menopang semua kekuatan itu.

"Jadi maksudnya, kau terlahir kembali dari 'keajaiban' yang keluar dari tubuh Kiyoteru? Apa itu mungkin?!"

"Aku juga agak tidak yakin, tapi saat ini aku benar-benar merasa hidup. Ini semua juga berkatmu karena kau berhasil mengkristalkanku sebelum aku menghilang."

Kaito menepuk pundakku dan menawarkan bantuan, aku menatapnya dengan tatapan mantap. Aku bersyukur mendapat bantuan di saat seperti ini, paling tidak jika aku mati nantinya, masih ada Kaito yang meneruskan tekadku melindungi Rin dan semuanya.

"Pedangmu bagus Len! Yang satunya punya Dell kan? Aku masih bisa merasakan semuanya saat menjadi kristal di lehermu itu! Kau makin hebat! Boleh minta satu senjatamu?"

"Astaga! Masih sempat-sempatnya kau bercanda!" Aku ingin rasanya meninju muka bodoh orang ini, tapi sayangnya keadaan tidak mendukung.

"Len, aku tahu jika kau melepas kedua pedangmu setelah pertarugan ini, kau akan mati. Jadi, aku punya ide, aku ingin kau memangfaatkan kekuatan 'keajaiban' yang keluar dari tubuh Kiyoteru, kemungkinan cara ini bisa mengelabui _Pandora_, dengan kata lain, menggantikan jiwa yang kau tumbalkan menjadi jiwa Kiyoteru yang ditumbalkan kepada _Pandora_. Tapi ini agak sulit, aku bisa melakukannya, tapi tahan pergerakannya paling tidak 10 detik."

"Apa?! Bagaimana bisa?! Kau ingin melakukan hal konyol seperti itu?! Itu mustahil!"

"Jangan kira hanya kau yang berkembang selama ini, aku juga berkembang selama menjadi kristal. Hehehe..."

"Baiklah akan kupegang perkataanmu."

* * *

Apa kalian tahu apa yang dilakukan Kaito? Dia hanya duduk dan menyuruhku melakukan tugasku, menghentikan Kiyoteru selama 10 detik. Apa kalian tahu, betapa susahnya itu? Walau hanya sepuluh detik, perjuangan yang kulakukan sudah seperti bertarung 10 tahun.

Dan walau aku berhasil menghentikan Kiyoteru selama 10 detik pertama, Kaito masih saja tidur dengan santainya! APA DIA TIDAK TAHU NERAKA APA YANG SEDANG KU ALAMI?!

Ehm... Kembali ke cerita, Aku merelakan _Ultima,_ dan_ Fragmen _pecahan _Gungnir_ untuk di pegang oleh Kaito, awalnya aku tidak mengerti dia ingin apa. Lagipula _Gungnir_ itu sudah hancur, mau apa dia dengan pecahannya? Aku juga tidak tahu.

* * *

"Mau apa kau dengan barang rusak?! JANGAN BERCANDA! AKU SEDANG KESULITAN DI SINI IDIOT!"

"Jangan banyak berteriak Len, Kiyoteru saja diam dari tadi. Kau berisik."

Benar juga kata Kaito, Kiyoteru hanya terus menyeringai sambil menyerangku, kemana mulut bar-bar nya? Biasanya dia akan terus mengejek ku sambil menyerang.

"Apa kau tidak sadar? Saat ini lah yang kutunggu, Kiyoteru sudah kehilangan kendali atas tubuhnya sendiri, mengambil kekuatannya tidak beda seperti mengambil lolipop dari tangan anak kecil."

Aku menahan Kiyoteru selama yang aku bisa, akhirnya datang kesempatan ke dua, dimana aku bisa membuat Kiyoteru terdiam selama 10 detik lebih, walau rasanya tulangku ingin remuk semua.

Kaito langsung menarik ku mundur dan meletakan sesuatu di dada Kiyoteru, ia menekan benda itu sambil menarik _Ultima_ ke udara. Dalam satu gerakan ia menebas dada Kiyoteru, saat terdapat luka di dada Kiyoteru, aku masih bisa melihatnya walau gerakannya sangat cepat. Kaito memasukan benda itu dan menariknya lagi, sebenarnya apa yang ia lakukan.

Kaito mundur ke arahku, luka Kiyoteru sepertinya tertutup dengan cepat, kekuatannya menakutkan.

* * *

Kalian sudah tahu kan akhir ceritanya? Kaito ternyata menggunakan pecahan _Gungnir _untuk menarik kekuatan Kiyoteru yang bocor. Walau akhirnya kami harus bertarung sengit dengan monster itu, Kiyoteru dapat dikalahkan dan Kaito berhasil memasang pecahan _Gungnir_ di dadaku sebagai penunjang hidupku.

Kaito berkata, jika pecahan ini menahan rohku agar tidak tertarik oleh _Pandora_, entah kenapa dia bisa menemukan cara seperti ini, tapi kuakui dia memang jenius, tapi dia memberitahu resikonya padaku, jika aku berani mempertaruhkan jiwaku lagi demi _Pandora_, dia tidak bisa melakukan hal yang sama dua kali.

.

.

.

Sepertinya aku terlalu banyak bicara ya? Awalnya aku ingin mengilas balik petualangan hidupku dari bertemu Rin saat ingin masuk SMA pertama kali, hingga kejadian ini. Tapi sayangnya menceritakan ulang 24 chapter dalam 1 chapter sesingkat mungkin terkesan mustahil ya?

Aku dan Kaito tidak langsung kembali saat itu, kami membenahi posisi celah dimensi yang dilubangi oleh Dell dan ternyata itu membawa waktu yang lebih lama dari yang aku perkirakan.

Aku dan Kaito harus menelusuri lubang itu dan mencari kerusakan dari pedang Dell, sampai pada akhirnya aku dan Kaito bertemu Polaris, makhluk yang katanya merupakan penjaga batas dimensi. Aku terpaksa menggunakan lagi kekuatan _Pandora_ (tapi tidak sampai mempertaruhkan nyawaku sekali lagi), hanya demi membawa tanggung jawab untuk mengembalikan semua seperti semula.

Seperti yang kalian lihat, orang yang memiliki kekuatan tidak selalu merasa senang, pasti kalian mengira orang yang kuat sepertiku pasti bisa melewati apa saja kan? Tapi dalam proses melewati itu, tenagaku rasanya seperti diparut terus menerus, terlebih lagi _'Yume' _tidak terasa di celah dimensi setelah tertutup, kekuatan ku yang tadinya tidak ada habisnya, serasa seperti hangus tiba-tiba.

.

.

.

Aku dan Kaito berhasil kembali ke dunia manusia, tapi entah kenapa walau terasa tidak begitu lama, saat kami berdua mencoba mencari informasi, ini sudah sekitar 6 bulan, tapi entah kenapa seharusnya sekarang sudah musim gugur lagi, tapi angin ini masih terasa hangat seperti angin musim semi. Sepertinya semua kekacauan ini membawa dampak pada dunia manusia.

Aku dan Kaito berlarian tak tentu arah, kenapa? Karena kami lupa ada di mana kami, entah kenapa aku tidak ingat sama sekali tentang struktur dunia manusia. Setelah 3 hari tidak jelas arahnya, tanpa sengaja kami bertemu Haku, dia menangis saat melihat kami dan langsung memeluk kami. Kami pergi bersamanya ke kuil dan melihat Lenka-_san_. Setelah kami menerangkan apa yang terjadi, Haku menawarkan sebuah bantuan kecil, yaitu membuat ingatan baru tentang orang-orang di sekolah agar menganggap aku dan Kaito murid baru. Seperti biasa, kemampuan manipulasi ingatan Haku itu mengerikan.

Seperti itulah mengapa aku dan Kaito bisa kembali lagi ke _Sakura Gakuen_.

Awalnya aku berniat keren di hadapan kalian semua, tapi karena keharusanku menceritakan semuanya kembali, aku malah jadi terasa bodoh. Mungkin ini perjalan terbodoh dalam hidupku, bayangkan saja... Menyelamatkan dunia bersama lelaki idiot dan dengan cara yang cukup idiot... Memalukan...

* * *

"Len! Len! Ayo!"

Rin memanggil ku dengan riangnya, aku senang melihat wajah senangnya... Aku masih ingat semua senyumannya selama aku pernah bersama dengannya.

Aku berjalan kearahnya sambil memegangi dadaku, aku merasa aneh... Seakan pecahan _Gungnir_ di dadaku akan mengambil alih tubuhku. Kaito pernah berkata padaku jika suatu saat mungkin pecahan ini akan membuatku melawan diriku sendiri, tapi aku sudah siap, karena hanya satu alasanku akan tetap bertahan hingga akhir... Yaitu bersama dengan Rin.

"Len! Ayo masuk! Kok malah diam di tangga kuil sih?!" Rin menarik lenganku menaiki tangga kuil. Aku hanya bisa terus tersenyum.

Di sini ada Lenka-_san_, Haku dan Yuki. Haku menyegel ingatan Yuki tentangku, karena Haku percaya aku akan kembali, dia tidak ingin Yuki melupakan diriku jadi dia menyegelnya. Saat aku kembali ia melepas segel itu. Aku masih bisa merasa lega, Yuki masih mengingatku, karena hanya dia yang aku anggap adik sejak dulu, dialah satu-satunya keluargaku yang masih ada bersamaku sejak aku kecil hingga sekarang.

"Len!"

"Len _nii-chan_!"

"Ara, ara... Len-_kun._"

Haku, Yuki dan Lenka-_san _mendatangiku, Yuki lah yang paling erat memeluk ku. Reuni ini seakan membangkitkan lagi ingatanku. Aku tidak akan meninggalkan keluarga ini lagi.

"A-ano.. Le-Len...?"

Rin memanggilku dengan tergugup.

"Ka-kau, ma-masih ingat dengan jan-janjimu kan?"

Aku berpikir sejenak, jangan-jangan...

"Yang kau maksud itu..."

"Sebanyak pemain sepakbola atau pemain baseball, Len?"

ASTAGA RIN! KAU MASIH INGAT TERNYATA!

"Apa maksud Rin, Len?"

Haku bertanya padaku mengenai perkataan Rin, bagaimana aku harus menjawabnya?!

"Len, Len... LEN AKAN MENIKAH DENGANKU DAN MEMPUNYAI ANAK SEBANYAK PEMAIN SEPAKBOLA DENGANKU!"

RIN! KAU MEMBUKA AIB LAGI! Kuharap tidak ada yang mengabadikan ekspresi wajahku saat ini!

"APA?! Apa itu benar Len?!"

Haku mengguncang-guncang bahuku dan menarik lenganku, Rin menarik lenganku yang satu lagi. Yuki masih memeluk pinggangku dan Lenka-_san_ tertawa melihat kami semua.

Kisah ini masih akan terus berlanjut, toh aku tidak keberatan selama keluarga kecil ini akan tetap utuh kedepannya hingga maut memisahkan kami. Takdir selalu berkata lain seperti yang kita kehendaki, tapi percayalah dibalik semua takdir kosong dan semu yang menghiasi dirimu dengan kebohongan dan putus asa, pasti Sang Pencipta telah memberi takdir terbaik untuk dirimu di dalamnya.

Aku berharap kisahku yang telah ditakdirkan ini bisa memberi kalian sebuah pelajaran, dimana hidup adalah pilihan, paling tidak jika kalian menyerah untuk mengubah tujuan hidup kalian untuk mengikuti alur dari dunia, ubahlan tujuan hidup kalian untuk menjadi dewa dunia baru yang kalian buat sendiri. Jika kalian tidak mampu untuk berjalan kembali ke jalan seharusnya, buatlah jalur sendiri dimana kalian bisa mengambil jalan lain menuju akhir yang sama seperti yang kalian inginkan... Aku berharap yang terbaik untuk kalian semua, oke?

END

* * *

Ea, prequel yang aneh XD

Saya harap ada yang menikmati prequel ini sebagai pengusir rasa penasaran dari ending gantung fict pertama saya :3

Dan akhir kata, pembaca yang baik selalu meninggalkan pesan dan kesan. Tapi saya gak nuntut kok, dengan adanya yang membaca ini, saya sudah cukup senang. Jika ada yang ingin berkomentar, tolong janga pedas-pedas ya, jika kritik yang membangun nggak apa sih, karena review dari kalian itu penyemangat saya menulis! Jadi saya akan terus berkarya selama masih ada dukungan dari para readers semua!

Jaa~~ Matta ne~~

Best Regards,  
Aprian


End file.
